The Administrative Core of this SE Asia/Pacific ICEMR involving Papua New Guinea (PNG) and Solomon Islands (SI) (later, Vanuatu) are to: 1) Implement and coordinate ICEMR activities to ensure compliance with the guidelines and regulations of NIH and endemic country institutions 2) Maintain financial oversight and account for disbursement of funds to the research projects and cores 3) Coordinate scientific and training activities among the projects and cores 4) Assure and stimulate interaction with other groups concerned with malaria control and elimination. Including those supported by the NIH ICEMR program and other funding agencies 5) Track progress on the research, capacity building and educational goals ofthe ICEMR in order to make evidence-based decisions regarding allocation of funding and other resources available to the ICEMR The Administrative Core will be located at CWRU where the PD, J Kazura, and key administrative liaison staff have primary appointments. The on-site Administrative Core mirror site Is in PNG where Co-PD administrative leaders, P Siba and I Mueller, are based. Activities of Solomon Islands Co-PD, Albino Bobogare, will be facilitated by managerial support from the Pacific Malaria Initiative through the University of Queensland (UQ). The current strong relationships among the Institutions within the Administrative Core (CWRU-PNG Institute of Medical Research; UQ-Solomon Islands Vector Borne Disease Control Programme) will ensure efficiency and transparency of decision-making that will be made in conjunction with the ICEMR Program Executive Committee, an external Scientific Advisory Group and NIH. Highest priority will be given to executing ICEMR research activities in malaria endemic countries and building research infrastructure and training capacity in this setting. The Administrative Core will interact regulariy with national programs responsible for malaria control and elimination in order to transfer research findings to policy where appropriate.